Flashback
by Ghost Gals
Summary: Connected with IP. All about the before. In Kit's POV. One-shot.


**Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuup peoples? I am here to entertain you with this brand new DP FanFiction called **_**Flashback**_**. It's in Kit's POV. I decided to do this to coordinate with **_**I Promise**_**. So, it follows the plot of that somewhat. Note: This will start at the very beginning and skip around. A lot. Like, I wanted to have just little flashbacks of Kit's. That way, it shows his side. And this is a one-shot only. I will not do more, no matter how much y'all beg. I might do another FanFic to tail onto TLS, or a totally new one, which, I know, gets a little boring after a while. But they're all good. I love you people and your reviews, so I wanna keep going.**

** Anyway… Since y'all are so lovely, I will start typing up the story. Again. Because I had it typed in school, but the internet was down there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So… Yeah.**

**~Jinx (My new name btw, I got sick of walking down school halls and hearing them shout out to someone else. It get's annoying. Really annoying.)**

The alarm buzzed. I pulled one arm back, hitting snooze. Hannah slept soundly where she was next to me, her blonde hair covering her face. I gave her a light kiss, and got out of bed.

I was just sitting at my desk, going over some legal forms with Jacinda. She was putting her unborn child in the experiment. It's not that she wants to. Just that Marcel wanted to.

She was signing the last few forms, when my phone rang. Checking caller ID, I picked up the phone.

"Hannah? What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"Kit? Kit, my water broke," she replied, frantic but trying to stay calm.

"Don't worry. Okay? I'm on my way."

I rushed inside. Hannah was waiting for me, face contorted with pain. I walked her out to the car and placed her in the backseat so she could lay down. Then I rushed her to the hospital.

I had been by her side for hours on end, when the doctor smiled and held up out new baby, saying, "It's a boy!"

A nurse took him, wiggling and crying to clean up. And the doctor looked back to us. "Hold on Mr. and Mrs. Bae. There's another coming.

_ Twins?_

"We're having twins, doctor?" Hannah asked, exhausted.

He just nodded, frowning. After a little while longer, he handed another baby to a nurse. "Mr. and Mrs. Bae? I'm sorry, but your second son is still-born…"

A small "no" came from Hannah, and she started crying. I just held her.

I had my face pressed up against the nursery glass. The nurse attendant looked at me and I gave her my last name. She nodded and walked over to a newborn swaddled in a blue blanket, and brought him to the window.

He had my name on his wrist. And he was precious. A mop of blonde hair curled on his small head.

The nurse gently rocked him a little and he fussed, opening his eyes. They were mine. Deep brown. I smiled and he looked at me. I waved, cooing, "Hi Simon." He smiled up at me.

We were heading home. Hannah held Simon, sleeping like a rock.

When we finally did make it to the house, Hannah went straight to bed while I tucked Simon in his crib. Then I started fretting. He would be a sorcerer like me. It was a given. But Hannah didn't even know about me. I had always kept it from her. And now, with a new son… She would have to know eventually. I'd tell her. Not today, but I'd tell her.

Simon toddled by, running at Hannah as she came in the door.

I still hadn't told her. And it'd been almost two years. But I guess I didn't want to tell her. She'd given birth to another still-born son. That was two now. And she was a wreck. So I kept quiet.

But I had to tell her. So I told her, "Hannah, we need to talk about something regarding Simon."

She looked wary, but went and sat on the couch anyway. "What is it, dear?"

"Hannah, I needed to tell you this a long time ago. But I never could. I just have to now. It's just; I really more have to show you."

A nod.

Quietly, I cast a simple fog spell. She gasped. "H-how? How are you doing that?" she stammered.

I ended the spell and looked at her. "Hannah? There are some people who are differed. Me, for example. I can do that because of what I am…"

"And that is…?"

"A sorcerer. Simon's one, too. It passes down each generation."\

I felt a sharp pain across my cheek. She'd slapped me.

"I don't even know you! How could you do that to me!"

"I—"

"No! I don't want answers Christopher! I don't care! We can't do this. I can't do this. I can't be with you knowing you're some—some… FREAK! Keep Simon. I don't want to deal with it."

With that, she got up and ran to the bedroom, slamming drawers. I went after her, and by time I got to her, she was already packed.

I just stood there forlorn, in the doorway. She shouldered past me with a "Good-bye Christopher" and just left, slamming the door.

Simon started crying in the next room. I went and got him, holding him close and rocked him gently as my own sobs shook through me.

Simon sat on my desk, playing with a toy car. I was filling a report on the latest incident in the lab. The four werewolf pups they were experimenting on were not doing well. It was three against one. The smallest of them, Derek, was moved temporarily.

"Daddy?" I heard.

"Yes Simon?" I said spinning away from the filing cabinet.

"Can I go pway wit da oddur kids?"

"I don't see why you couldn't. Come on. I'll take you to go play with Derek."

"Yay!"

I took Simon downstairs to where they kept Derek. I knew where it was. He was lonely so I visited him. There was a new supervisor today. Just a temp. But for Simon to play, she would need to be charmed. Maybe…

"Hello," the supervisor said.

"Hi… I'm Christopher Bae. I come by a lot to see Derek," I said.

"Ah… Yes… I'm Jessica," she said, opening the door. "And who is this?"

"This is my son, Simon."

She bent down to level with a three year old and said, "Well hello, Simon."

"Hi," Simon said timidly.

We were now in Derek's room, him in a corner, reading. Simon saw him and ran forward, tackling him. I just chuckled and let the boys play.

"So, you come by a lot?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. He's a good kid. Those other boys are just cruel to him. And he seems to have fun playing with Simon."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. So are you new here?"

"No, I usually work security. They have only one shaman on the team, and that's me. Get's annoying after a while so they just moved me here. Apparently Joan got injured or something."

I was pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Nervous. Very nervous. Jessica was coming by tonight. And my plans for tonight… I was scared of the decision. Even with saying it in front of the mirror a dozen times.

The doorbell rang. I rushed to get it. Opening the door, Jess stood there, looking perfect. I gave her a quick kiss, then reached into my pocket taking out a small velvety box, slipping it in her hand.

She looked at it giving me a confused look, and then opened it up. A smile spread across her face, and a hug engulfed me. "Yes," she whispered in my ear as I held her.

"I love you," I told her, giving her a small kiss.

I woke up, arms empty. When I opened my eyes, all that was there was a small note.

_Kit_

_ I love you. But I have to leave. My being here is just putting you and Simon in danger. I love you. I love Simon._

_Jess_

Tears came to my eyes. She was gone. After a week of angst, she left. But I never knew much else. And it made me empty inside.

Little footsteps padded down the hall. "Daddy? Mommy left, didn't she?" Simon said. I just nodded.

Another incident… They said it was Jess. The three werewolf pups had killed her. She had nothing for them, therefore, she was useless and they killed her.

I had to file a report on it. And it tore me up. Because the woman I still loved was dead. And the three boys killed, leaving Derek the last in the project. And the project was already out of control.

That made the final decision I'd been trying to decide. I'd leave. Take Simon, and run. But I couldn't leave Derek here to have a terrible fate, especially now. So I picked up a model kit, and put it in a gift bag; then visited Derek.

I walked into the small school room where Derek was and pulled up a chair, sitting across from him, setting the bag on his desk. Then, it went seamlessly from there.

After I brought Derek home, I told Simon to get his things, and left Derek in the car while I got mine. Once packed, we all got loaded, and I took off, just driving away from Buffalo, and staying away from Syracuse.

"Dad… We have to move again…? Why can't we just stay here? I've got a girlfriend, and I don't want to up and leave her," Simon whined.

"Simon, I told you why. Now quit whining," I said.

"Derek, help me out here."

A grunt from Derek. "Just go pack."

After out ninth long drive to a new home, and settling in, the complaining stopped. But all of that started up again.

A tenth, and eleventh time. And now, I had complaining coming up. The Edison Group was right on us. Derek knew. But I didn't tell Simon.

I wanted him to have fun at his basketball game tonight. It was the last of the season. And I didn't want him down for it. So we would leave after it.

I was loading the last of our stuff, and closing up the van, when something struck me in the back of the head, knocking me out, engulfed in blackness…

When I finally came to, a pair of bright blue eyes stared back at me. Everyone knew who this family was by the eyes. Nasts.

I cleared the blurriness, and glared up at Thomas Nast.

"Hello Mr. Bae…"

I was laying in my cell when the door opened. I raised my hands readying a spell, when a younger man, maybe around my age, with long blonde hair, and the trademark Nast family eyes.

"Whoa!" he whispered flicking on the light. "Friend, not foe."

I lowered my hands slightly, but was still iffy. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sean Nast. Don't worry. I know your situation."

Hearing the name, I lowered my hands all the way. He was at least reputable for being a rebel against his own Cabal.

"Come on. A friend of yours has been looking for you. Gonna get you outta here…

Months passed after Sean got me out. I had contracted Andrew in the boys. But he said he had nothing but was still looking. He had all my contact information, and I told him what had happened.

I would get a call every so often. And right now, my phone buzzed. I answered it expecting Andrew.

"Dad? *crackle* Dad?" came from the other line.

"Simon?" I said, relieved and worried, not noticing the line buzzed out, leaving a crackling hiss. The line was dead.

"Simon…" I whispered.

The turmoil at the building worried me. My boys were in there, likely others who need help, too. I went inside after taking a deep breath.

It was worse inside. I remember Marcel saying Samuel Lyle had locked a demi-demon for power here, and that's why he died. But I had never believed it fully. And now, it was loose.

I called out a few times. But everyone was elsewhere.

I finally tracked the chaos to the Genesis II wing. All I could see when I first saw it, was a guy in a suit with a guy in a swat uniform. St. Clouds…

Quickly, I took them down, and found them. A classroom. The same one I took Derek from.

Marcel stood in the back, Diane near him, a dark haired girl backed in a corner behind her. A board floated in thin air. And Derek stood near the door, a small blonde girl near him. Lauren was with them. Simon stood across the room.

They were saying something, But I wasn't listening. Diane went for an energy bolt. I blocked it out as I entered and she aimed a gun at me.

We were at a hotel for a while, then, we moved. There was haven in Pennsylvania. And that's where we went.

A year went by. And now we were going on a vacation. All of us. Get away from this, knowing we were safe now. Mostly.

The kids asked to hang out somewhere with something met. I went ahead and let them. Of course, when they came back, I didn't expect who they were with…

They walked in, all of them, then her. Fourteen years, and here she was. Very much alive. Not dead like I heard. And she was here.

**Well… That took forever to type up. Anyway, tell me what ya think in a review. Jinx out.**


End file.
